


i want to see you

by phosphorus_alnilam_saiph



Series: Based off my Twitter Threads [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance Challenge 2020, Lance is struggling, Langst, M/M, a 1000 word sun and moon metaphor, but he keeps smiling and bottling up his emotions, but now lance needs comfort and keith is struggling, klance, klangst, lance comforts keith often, smh, this boy needs to let himself cry, twitter drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phosphorus_alnilam_saiph/pseuds/phosphorus_alnilam_saiph
Summary: “I see you.” Lance would say it every night before they departed—either in distance or in sleep—with a kiss to his temple.There was no one in the universe that knew Keith's dark side so thoroughly, so truthfully, and so vulnerably. So unconditionally.But now, Keith wonders if he has ever seen Lance in turn—thoroughly, truthfully, and vulnerably—even if he knows his love for him will always be without conditions. Lance’s eyes have been stiller for a while now, but they aren’t focused. They aren’t here. And when he turns his attention to Keith, he doesn’t feel that same heat or light.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Based off my Twitter Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	i want to see you

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a Twitter thread I posted for JuLance. It is just a drabble. I might post a second part of this because it is so short, but it depends on if anyone is interested and when I get my Anteros fic done.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Lance’s gaze could be wandering, floating distractedly across the room; or it could be sharp, flitting between pinpoints in space as if he could project his thoughts into the points and play connect-the-dots until he reached an answer. 

Lance’s eyes could be traveling back and forth in a line, pacing, as if that line was a timeline and at the end was their next battle strategy; or they could be wild and bright, skipping through a room with laughter folded into the crinkles at their edges. 

Sometimes, though, those blue eyes were still and focused and seemed to be trying to dig in and uncover a mystery. They were like that often: when Lance’s finger-twitching curiosity bubbled inside of him, when he was in a deep sea of thoughts, and when he looked through the scope of his sniper rifle, laser-focused and ready.

And they were like that when others spoke to him.

Lance had a way of looking at people that made them feel like they were his whole world. He could be an eye-catching storm—always moving, always changing, always seeming like he was reaching for a horizon that was far beyond what was in front of him—and then Allura or Hunk or Pidge could go to speak, and his usually active eyes would suddenly still, a hurricane freezing for a moment to let a sun be able to shine. At least, with the way he focused on them with that warm intensity, it surely made it seem like they were suns.

When those eyes first met his at the Garrison, they were so bright that Keith could hardly stare back. It was one of the many reasons that Keith fell in love with him. 

Often, Keith wondered if Lance knew that he was the true sun, gilded and radiant.

Was Lance aware that the only way for people to turn their attention from him was for him to shine his light on others, or to rest and let the stars blink to life? Or was it just Keith that found himself unable to pay attention to anything but Lance?

Either way, Keith is pretty sure that if Lance is the sun, he must be the moon; because they are a complementary pair, but also because Keith only ever feels seen when it is Lance looking at him. 

Lance made Keith come out of the shadows. He taught Keith that he deserved light, to let himself be happy, and to reach out to others. He showed both his positive and negative qualities, pushing him to go from a new person to a full person. 

And in the quiet corners of the castle, where no one could see or hear them, Keith shared himself phase by phase. Keith wounded the silence and breathed his soul into the space between them. Kept those words between them like they were their own blue world. Sat in a confession booth, and never felt like he was confessing to any sins. Poured himself out as Lance ran his fingers through his dark hair.

“I see you.” Lance would say it every night before they departed—either in distance or in sleep—with a kiss to his temple. 

There was no one in the universe that knew his dark side so thoroughly, so truthfully, and so vulnerably. So unconditionally. 

But now, Keith wonders if he has ever seen Lance in turn—thoroughly, truthfully, and vulnerably—even if he knows his love for him will always be without conditions. Lance’s eyes have been stiller for a while now, but they aren’t focused. They aren’t here. And when he turns his attention to Keith, he doesn’t feel that same heat or light.

They see beyond Keith, to some darkness that he chases away and never lets anyone see. 

No one else notices how the clouds cast over him, or how much flatter and dimmer the whole room and everyone around him is.

All Lance does is shine for the planets around him, even as the lightbulb is about to go out. 

Sometimes, in Lance's attempts to blind others from the turmoil inside, it almost burns to look at him. And other times, it feels like the world has never been so shrouded in shadow.

Keith fears that the sun will go out; that it will go supernova and then condense into a black hole that will consume everything around him, including Keith. That empty Sharpshooter stare has begun to feel like it is Keith on the other end of the barrel. Something is dying within Keith, and he knows it is because something is dying within Lance. 

Their bodies are curled into each other for hours, but they are silent and there are worlds and worlds between them. They are so far apart—opposites but too distant to quite complement the other. 

“ _Please_ , Lance,” Keith pleads. “I want to see you. Let me see you.” 

Keith trembles, a frustrated sob stuck in his throat.

Lance’s hair is wet and curling from his shower. When Keith brushes his lips against Lance’s forehead, his hair leaves droplets of water running down his cheeks to meet Keith’s tears.

“I will see you,” he vows, fervent and hoarse. His words are lost in the back of Lance’s neck.

The sound of Keith's voice doesn't reach Lance in his slumber, but it is still a promise that burns like a red giant inside Keith’s heart. 

“I will show you that you can share your dark side, and you will still meet love in turn.”

“I will ensure you that you can allow yourself to be sad, insecure, and worried.”

"I will tell you that I'll still be here, even when it rains."

“I will convince you to retreat from others and set against the horizon when you need to. For yourself and yourself only.”

“I will teach you to be selfish, and to let me rule for 12 hours a day.”

“For you showed me how to go into the light, so I will show you how to go into the dark.”

And all through the night and all through the day, Keith holds tight to his promises and dreams of an Eclipse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, please give a kudos and comment below. I am always open to constructive criticism. 
> 
> I have a good night/day. Drink water, get a snack, try to get some sleep, and take care of yourself if you can. You and your health (both physical and mental) are so important. Stay safe.
> 
> Twitter: @orion_allison


End file.
